Red Sun
by xForeverMyLovex
Summary: Adele, a normal teenage girl moves to the rainy town of Forks, Washington only to find out she was thrown into a world of death and fear. Will this be the end for her or will someone save her?
1. Preface

**Hey everyone! This is my first story on here and I am so happy to have it. So first let me tell you about the story so I can clear it up. So this is sort of like a READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY kind of thing. So lets start! **

**Addie (Adele) is my own character, and everyone else belongs to the fabulous Stephnie Meyer. This takes place a month or two after new moon ends, and it ties into Eclipse. Yes Alice and Edward are not here, and if you are a person who love them and cannot read a story without them then leave or stay and read it and you might like it!**

**Lets see what else, I have been working on this for awhile, I always am a huge fan of Jasper, so I got sick of the regular pairings of Bella and Jasper, Alice and Jasper, and the occasional Jasper and Edward. So I decided to just have Jasper be with another girl, just for kicks. Addie is not a replicate of me. She is not even close to me, so don't be all "You just wrote this because you wanted to be with Jasper." Trust me if I wanted that, I would have the book start out me and him married already.**

**So I know I am jumping around all the place, but I will post songs well one song or maybe two, who knows on each of the chapters. Those are the songs that I would recommend you listen to when you are reading that chapter, to set the mood almost. At the end of this book I will have the whole playlist out and stuff, so when you read a chapter I super recommend you to go and listen to the music I post! *Also it is what I think fits the scene, music is universal one person may like it and the other doesn't so don't hate!* **

**So thanks for reading all of this, I know it must be a hassle but I just wanted to get all on the table. **

**Thanks a bunch! **

**~Aci**

* * *

><p>Preface<p>

I should start out by saying sorry. See I was never really a person for apologizes, but it seems like I am saying them all the time. Now this is the time you would say "Sorry? Why are you saying sorry for?" Well sorry that:

a. I probably will be the reason for another death in this vampire family.

b. Well there is no b right now, but with my bad luck there will be one shortly.

Now as I sit in a car, running away from something that I knew would or is going to kill me. Though I am not even concerned for my death, though the safety of my family. I sucked in a breath and closed my eyes. Cold heavy tears slipping down.

"It's going to be okay." said the smooth voice.

My eyes lifted to see his perfect complexion; he was the reason of why I wasn't just giving myself up. Though deep inside, behind those very deep golden eyes, he loved someone else with all his soul and life. Some one that wasn't me. That hurt me most of all.

But at this moment, I lived in. For all I know he loved me.

Maybe that is the only thing I can hold on to, before I die.


	2. Chapter 1: I'm Here to Help

**Oh yeah chapter 1 now! Woo hoo! Lets go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**I'm Here to Help.**

Seattle, Washington. My current location, it was raining, No surprise there. As I walked down and through the airport I grabbed my luggage carrying it towards the waiting area. The doors of the air port opened and closed bringing the cold chilling air inside.

I still shivered through my 3 layers of long sleeves, and jackets. I already could tell this wasn't fun. Things would be different, but I was here for reason not to run away with some fiancée, not to study the wet wild life of Washington. Only to comfort my only cousin who I haven't spoken to since I was five and she was four.

Charlie, my uncle, still hasn't even given the reason of why Isabella was such in a deep depression in the first place, and why he called me of all people. Probably so another Isabella would be around the house who is happier. Great.

Why did I say yes so easily? If I was even like my mother I would have been stubborn, maybe I was so desperate to escape Sacramento hot sticky, weird weather, and to live somewhere...simpler.

Outside the doors I saw a man walking in, smiling ear to ear. "Hey there Adele!" he said laughing, picking up my bags. He hasn't changed a bit.

"Hey Uncle Charlie." I gave him a smile as we walked out. I would correct him on my name but I just let him use it.

"Bells is going to be really happy to see you here." he said putting my luggage in the cruiser, I leaned against the cruiser looking at him, he was decked out in his police anterior. He was the same old Charlie when I was little.

"Yeah hopefully." He closed the trunk and opened my door and I climbed into the war car.

We made it smoothly out of the exit, and the rain came down. I sighed looking out; Charlie said how the weather would usually lighten up. Ha, I doubt it. It was a quiet drive, kind of glad it was.

"So how's my sister?" he asked, I turned towards him a bit and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"She's um fine I guess, you know her always busy." we both laughed mostly him.

As we pulled up to the house I remember vaguely, I saw some construction people leaving. I stared at him questionably. He parked the car, and I quickly got out sprinting to grab my bags before he did; only to find out he got to them quicker.

We walked to the front door and walked in, everything was the same, and it was scary how same it was. "Bella is with the Cullens, some friends of hers." I nodded, he told me over the phone about the Cullens how I should try to get to know them a bit.

"Oh okay." Shrugging wearily.

I followed him up the stairs, I thought I would be sharing a room with Bella but across the hall, there were now four doors not three. "Well I added a guest room so you would be more comfortable."

Wow. I wasn't use to this happening. "Uh thanks just, I wow, I really appreciate it." he smiled and mumbled a thank you. He opened the door to show a semi medium sized room, green walls, and a desk with a bed. Nothing flashy, it was perfect.

He put my stuff down, as I walked in, hands in my pocket, I looked around then peered out the wide window that looked out through the woods. Then to the second medium sized window that peered down the street and the drive way. "Well I hope you like the err colors."

I nodded. "I do, thanks Uncle Charlie." my lips lifted into another smile. He was about to turn out when I asked. "Why am I here?" I wasn't known for bluntness but this seemed like a perfect time too.

He turned and looked down. "Bella, she needs a friend, she needs someone who aren't the Cullens." He put acid on the name Cullens.

"So I am here because Bella can't make friends?" I sat on the bed. "There has to be something more than that."

He groaned and nodded. "Bella had a boyfriend named Edward, and she really liked him, and his sister was her best friend and both of them recently died." I became silent, and my head fell down a dark curtain forming around me.

"I didn't know..." he nodded.

"Just be easy with her, patient." I nodded, then he was gone closing the door behind him.

I tossed my body more on the bed, covering my head with the pillow. Why were things so complicated? I shut my eyes tightly wanting to be gone but nothing helped. I got up and started putting things away, and getting myself settled.

As day I think turned to night, I had my room set up, few pictures hung up on the walls, laptop plugged in with phone, and clothes stuffed away in the old pine dresser. My ears caught a sound of some old vehicle pulling up, and a soft hum of another car.

I walked out of my room my sneakers hitting the wood silently and the door open to Bella's faint voice. I stood on top of the staircase, she stopped in her tracks looking at me, and a blonde girl was behind her staring at me.

"Bells this is Adele, your cousin she is now living with us." Bella looked at me and some look came across her eyes, she remembered me.

"Oh hey, Addie." good she remembered my nick name I smiled. Then I looked fully at Bella, she was pale, very thin, brown hair seemed beautiful yet so dead, she looked dead and I realized why Charlie was worried.

"Hi." I said simply.

"Uh this is um Rosalie Hale. She is one of my friends; I didn't know you were going to be-"

"It's fine." I said cutting her off. "I have things to do anyways." I smiled I walked down stairs and faced her; I was just trying to grip of what in god's name happen to her.

"Well it's nice to see you-" I cut her off again with a hug. Then I pulled away. "What was that for?" she said obviously not use to that.

"I can't hug my own cousin?" I laughed and patted her head. "Well I'm calling it a night." I looked at Bella. "Night Bella, Night Charlie." I paused and looked at the stunning blonde. "Night Rosalie." she nodded her head.

I made my way up to the bathroom, and quickly got into the shower imagining myself back in California nothing seemed to work. The sweet smell of vanilla from my shampoo filled the bathroom, the warm water washed over me, and my muscles relaxed in some ways.

After the shower I pulled on an old camp shirt and gym shorts. As I made my way quietly out the bathroom, I heard soft voices coming from Bella's room. Quickly I slipped into my room silently, shutting the door, and clicking the lights on.

I tossed my bathroom necessities on my dresser and then made my way to window to close it, as I peered into the darkness of the night I saw the shimmering glossy red BMW parked into our drive. My mouth dropped a bit, damn they must be rich.

The window closed swiftly, and I put the curtain over it. I made my way to the second window, the largest that faced the entire forest, I stared at it a bit, and I could see the lining of the tall forest green trees.

My body shivered deeply and I closed the curtains quickly, terror slowly creeping up into me. The floors quietly creaked as I walked towards my heater that my mom forced me to have when I got here. I plugged it in and put it on max.

I grabbed another brown box that I brought filled with pictures of my family and put them on the dresser suddenly my old Nokia phone rang, I remembered how I begged my mom to give me the white one with the pink dialing board. Ew, that was my girly stage.

I flipped the phone open and said "Hello?" I shuffled with pictures, placing them neatly.

"Hey sweetie!" said my mom, her voice sounded light, and happy. I balanced the phone with my shoulder and ear as I tossed the box away.

"Oh hey mom." I bite my lip and started organizing my dresser. "How is Sacramento?"

"Lonely! Oh so lonely! Greg has been working late, but your little sister wants to talk to you!" Great Sara, I was dreading to talk to the sweet six year old that I left without saying anything. "Hi Addie!" said a little voice.

"Ha, hey Sara have you been good to mom?" I asked making my voice change so it wasn't so…teenager like.

"Yes I have! But when you gonna come home? We miss you." My body paused and I looked down. I then held the phone with my hand, leaning on the dresser.

"You guys get to come down from my graduation when school starts, then we will see each other." I said slowly weaving away the fact I may not even go back to California because I was stuck here.

"Awwww okay! I miss you Addie!" I laughed quietly, a tear slipped down my cheek.

"I miss you too." I heard shuffling of the phone, then a series of coughing. "Mom are you sick again?" I laughed a bit.

"Yes I am, I work with preschooler all day how can you not get sick." She laughed soulfully. "So tell me about Forks, how is Bella, how's Charlie?" I shook my head, walking to my desk, sitting in the rolly chair.

"Well Forks, its green, really, really green." She laughed a bit. "Bella is Bella you know." I bit my bottom lip thinking if I should tell her.

"Is she alright…Charlie said she was very depressed."

"I don't know, I saw her today she looked well not Bella. She just looked bad." I said whispering into the phone. "It's about something with a boy named Edward, and her best friend and him dying something like that."

"Oh dear, tell her I send lots of love!" she said as I heard more shuffling on her end.

"Okay I will, and Charlie, he's Charlie."

"Ha, okay sweetie, well I have to go and get Miss Sara asleep. I love you!" she said happily.

"Love ya too." And she hung up, I snapped my embarrassing white cell phone close, I closed my eyes tightly, I missed them so much but this is what I had to do. I swung out of bed and towards the door, tossing my phone swiftly on the bed.

My feet hit the stairs, and in the kitchen I saw Bella and Rosalie. Bella was getting something to eat, and Rosalie was watching her. "Sup." I said as I got in.

"Uh nothing much." Bella said quietly, and Rosalie over all ignored me. I grabbed some cold pizza and Gatorade and headed up stairs.

"Night again!" I called from upstairs and I head Bella softly reply. I got into my room taking a huge bite of pizza; I clicked my lap top on and typed into the search bar Forks High School. A page came up and my hell was there.

School in a new city was bad enough but school in a new town where probably everyone already knows you and you don't know them is really bad. I sighed heavily and finished off my pizza and drinking the blue Gatorade.

My hands quickly typed in depression, and I started reading about depressions in the Forks Medical Center. One of the quotes from a doctor seemed to spook me a bit. "Depression comes and goes, but sometimes when you lose someone, like how I lost my daughter and son the depression stayed but for the people who were close to them hurt the most."

The quote was by a Dr. Carlisle Cullen, I scrolled down more, and my eyes started to get heavy, and I slowly made my way to my new cold bed.

I'm not going to lie I am terrified for tomorrow, scared of what will people think of the new girl maybe I can pass invisible for heck sake maybe I can dress like Bella and no one will talk to me so much.

I turned over to my side, and pressed the pillow over my head slipping into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :D ~Aci<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Blackout

**Hi :D So here is my second chaapppter! I got an awesome review from_ toxic petals, _I want to say thank you for such an awesome review, it totally made my day! Yay so second chapter is up!**

**Also at the end of this book I will make a playlist, and maybe a book cover who knows! **

**Enjoy! ~Aci**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Schools Have Secrets Too

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock. My eyes shifted open and almost instantly I felt sick to my stomach. The nervousness creeping up on me, I knew that today was when I face Hell, my new high school.

I stumbled out of bed, almost tripping over my bed frame in the process. As I quickly changed into old pair of jeans, and a red turtle neck sweater hoping I would be warm enough. I grabbed the new pair of hiking boots that my mom had to hunt for in Sacramento, they hit the floor with a soft thud.

My eyes caught myself in the mirror. I was shocked of how pale I looked, and how dark my hair seemed to have gotten over night. Shaking my head I grabbed my backpack a thick coat and headed downstairs.

Bella was down stairs, staring off to space. "Hey." I said walking down the stairs, her body jumped a bit and her dark brown eyes caught mine.

"Oh hi. Ready to go?" I nodded, she got up sluggishly, it was raining right as we walked out and I almost fell when I reached the car. She let out a giggle "Okay I am not the only klutz here." Rolling my eyes we climbed into her old red truck.

Her car moaned and wheezed as we drove, I crinkled my nose in disgust. "Hey." She said looking at me. "Don't hate the truck." I laughed tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

We pulled up to school and she parked next to stunning red car, BMW I remembered seeing that last night. "Whoa nice ride." I said under my breath, I saw her blush.

I pushed open the door my feet hitting the wet pavement. "Where is the office?" I asked as she walked towards me she stopped and stood next to me her brown hair pulled back a few strands flying away.

"Over there." she pointed towards a small building

Out of the corner of my eye Rosalie came back into the picture. "Hey Bella, Hello Adele."

"It's Addie." I said correcting her quickly, she gave me a look and nodded. She places a hand on Bella's shoulder and whispered something to her. Rosalie's golden eyes flickered to mine as she stood back up.

"Well it seems like all the Swans are now livivng in this cold raint town." Her sharp icy voice said. I awkwardly nodded all of a sudden a big guy, with black hair and very muscular came into view, he was smiling.

"Uh Addie, this is Emmett. Rosalie's boyfriend." Bella said to me.

"That's Mister Emmett Cullen to you!" he said towards me laughing, I laughed a bit, while Bella kind of rolled her eyes, blushing. "So you're Addie? Well any friend of Bella is a friend of mine!"

"I'm her cousin." I said looking at Bella, she obviously has been telling people I was her friend, Bella started shifting under my gaze.

Bella shoulders then slumped down slowly and stopped fidgeting. "Jasper." she said with a smile. Jasper? Oh another Cullen. A stunning boy with blonde hair, lean and tall came into view. His face wasn't like the others, it was hard no emotion.

It sent shiver up and down my spine, leaving my hairs on end.

"Uh Addie, this is Jasper. Jasper, this is Addie my cousin." Bella said biting her lower lip, Emmett seemed to now make his way right next to Jasper.

Jasper eyes were black, onyx color. "Pleasure to meet you." his voice was silky and low, he bowed his head a bit.

"Likewise."I said looking at him unsurely. Bella then held my wrist and pulled me away from the crazy Cullen crew.

"So they seem nice." I said looking at Bella as we walked down the hall; she bit her lip blushing once again.

"They are nice." She said slowly.

"Kind of...weird too. Rosalie last night seemed to hate my guts, and she still does. Did I do something wrong to piss her off?" Bella sighed and walked slower, I felt glances falling onto Bella and me. I tried to shrug the feeling off but it stayed.

"Rose is usually like that, you get use to it." She stopped by a class room. "This is your AP English class." She said tilting her head towards the door.

"Thanks Bella, see you later." She nodded and walked away but she stopped slowly and turned back to me.

"At lunch, want to sit with...me?" A smile spread across my face and I nodded.

"Yeah that would be great." And I turned to my class, with the thoughts of Bella and the Cullens in my head.

Lunch seemed to have come quicker than I thought. Classes were easy, and being invisible was harder than I thought. Fifteen boys in total came up to me asking if I was Bella's sister, and about six girls came up to me starting a conversation. A nice girl Angela, and Marcy seemed the only...sane ones.

Bella caught me as I walked into the cafeteria, she seemed to be...not herself in a way, she was quiet and distant. "So Bella, what was your last class?" I asked as I pulled a hamburger onto my tray.

"Uh...Biology." she said quietly, grabbing a piece of pizza.

"Oh cool, Bio is always fun." I said smiling; she stared at me with what might have been disgust and pain look. "Uh or not." I stated quickly, when we got our food we walked over to the Cullen table and sat down. I sat down next to Bella, she sat next to Rosalie, Emmet was sitting next to an empty chair.

Bella started to play with her food, no interest in it I watched her quietly as I took a bit out of my fake burger. Was she anorexic now? God, what happened to her!

"Bella." I said her head snapped up and she looked at me. "Eat."

"I'm not...hungry." she said monotone.

"Bella eat, you look unhealthy so eat." She gave me a stubborn kind of look.

"I don't need to eat, I'm fine." My blood started to boil underneath, and adrenaline pumped through my veins, I was so close about to slap the living daylights out of her.

"God dammit Isabella, eat now, you look dead and unhealthy, unless you want me to drag you to the hospital and have an ivy stuck into you, you better god damn eat." her eyes widen and she took a huge bite out of the pizza.

Steadily she ate all of it and snacked on her pudding and jell-o. I gave a smug look and ate my food. My eyes caught Rosalie and Emmett; they had food but didn't touch it. "I don't have to give that eating lecture to you guys too?"

Rosalie smiled a bit and shook her heads "Our family is on a special type of diet we just buy the food here so no weird looks come our way."

"Well too late." muttered Bella with her mouth filled with jell-O. Again Bella's shoulder relaxed and sly Jasper was sitting down with a book in his hand. "Hey Jasper." she said smiling.

He slid a book to her, Wuthering Heights. "I found the book you wanted." His voice soft and almost like velvet. Bella smiled and thanked him happily taking it starting to read.

He sat awkwardly next to me, I can't even express how horrible the feeling it was, the feeling of being uncomfortable approached me and I felt uneasy. The sudden feeling of relaxation came towards me, my eyes closed, my mind blacked out, and I was gone.

* * *

><p>The reconnection of my body was stiff, and I groaned, my eyes opened to see a dulling white ceiling and the smell of ew. Hospital.<p>

"Take it easy Ms. Campbell" I heard a gorgeous voice say, I looked over to see a Doctor model in person; he looked breathtaking for an early twenties maybe.

I tried to get up, but two cold hands pushed me down gently. "Don't move so quickly, you hit your head pretty hard."

I groaned again "Where am I? W-what happened?" I said mumbling across my words. I let out a groan. "I fainted on my first day of school. You have to be kidding me."

"You're in the hospital," he said softly, "and stranger things happen." He chuckled; I groaned once more and rubbed my head.

"Wait where's Bella?" I said quickly.

"She's fine, she is with my daughter." I looked at him questionably.

"You're their dad?" he smiled and nodded. "Well nice to meet you Dr. Cullen. God Forks is a really small town."

He helped me sit up, my head was extremely dizzy. "Yes it is." He touched my head, his light cold hands shocked me a bit and he muttered a quiet sorry but then I realized this was my chance.

"Carlisle...Can I ask you something maybe personal? It deals with Bella." He looked at me timidly and nodded as he backed away to grab his clipboard. "What happened to Bella? She is so dead... I heard from Charlie that your son and daughter passed away..."

He nodded slowly, sighing; he looked somewhere else as he spoke. "Edward loved Isabella, and I guess when Edward died Isabella couldn't cope with it."

"Is that why she clings to your family?" I said quickly. His eyes found mine shinning golden he nodded again.

"Yes I suppose." I bit my bottom lip this was such a hard topic.

"Are Jasper and Bella... Together? I just see them always hanging out and stuff..." Carlisle shook his head laughing a bit, smiling.

"No Jasper is not, he use to be with my daughter, Alice." he paused and looked at me again. Harder this time. "Do not mention Alice to him, he still has not been over her, so please don't." I nodded and my head slowly stopped spinning. "You see Jasper and Alice, was like Edward and Bella that is why Bella probably leans towards Jasper all the time because he is the only who can understand her."

I wish I saw this earlier, to see how clearly Bella was in so much pain. How clearly Jasper was in pain. "So it's just time can heal it?" Carlisle nodded, and smiled.

"Yes I guess it is." Before I left, Dr. Cullen assigned Advil, and sent me off; when I walked out I saw Bella she was sitting in the waiting room with Rosalie.

"Hey Bells I'm alive" I said laughing; she ran up and hugged me tightly. "Whoa." I said from how tight she was hugging me.

"You scared me to death." She said fiercely. I laughed again and patted her back. We pulled back her brown eyes were filled with sadness, and happiness at the same time.

Rosalie sat cross legged in the waiting chair, hair braided back elegantly. Inhumanly pretty as usual. My eyes went to Bella again, smiling. "I'm fine, I'm not going anywhere." She hugged me again and we went off.

When I got home, I quickly finished my homework, and pulled out my lap top, I typed in Alice Cullen and an article pulled up in bold letters said _**Old Resident of Forks Dies in Horrid Car Accident**_

I clicked on it to see a newspaper article, a girl with black short hair, pale skin, golden eyes smiled into the camera; she was short with extreme thin features. She was probably the most stunning almost as pretty as Rosalie. Next to her stood a boy with golden brown reddish colored hair. He had a crooked grin and was much taller than the girl. In the caption below it said

_Alice Cullen and Edward Cullen missed and beloved residents of forks. _That was Alice, Jaspers girlfriend. Wow. Then Edward was Bella's double wow. As I read on it was in a car crash taken place in a small town of Italy.

My mind was boggled I closed the laptop and leaned back on my bead. Jasper and Bella, two people hurt and alone. Suddenly I heard the hallway floors creaking, I dashed out of bed and to the hall way. Millions of way of how to daze the possible intruder filled my head.

Swiftly pulled my door back and sunk into a pathetic ninja kind of form. Instead of a person dressed in all black. A stunned Bella, her eyes wide like a deer on headlights and her mouth dropped down.

"Bella!" I whispered harshly. Her body jumped and almost slammed into the wall but I steadied her quickly.

"Addie! You scared me! What are you doing awake?" Her voice was getting into a high soprano.

"What are you doing sneaking out at night?"

She gave me a hard look then sighed, She leaned against the wall, head back, arms crossed. "I'm going to see the Cullens…" I laughed lowly.

"Well I'm going with you. Come on." As I walked downstairs she followed trying to peruse me otherwise.

"No I don't think that's a good idea-"

"Bella stop. What are you trying to hide? Do you have a…boyfriend? Are you and Rosalie…ya know…" I trailed off and her eyes went huge.

"Oh my God! Adele! Just no way! No way, no way me and Rosalie!" she was freaking out staring at me unbelievable. "I just wanted to see Rosalie she helps me and-"

"See Jasper?" Her eyes looked sad and she nodded. "You know these Cullens are just getting you trouble."

"I just. Let me go, okay, I will be back before two am. Just please." Her eyes pleaded and she clasped onto my arm, I sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Okay. But last time. Also if I catch you again, I will go with you, just sayin'" She smiled and quietly ran out; I walked back upstairs and into my, I stared out the window and watched her drive away.

This girl was not Bella. Sneaking out, not eating, depressed, was it because of this Edward boy and Alice? Should I talk to Charlie about counseling? Bella was more messed up then I ever thought.

Though what could I do? Just stand here and do nothing? I climbed into bed looking up at the dark ceiling. I just got here and already am I scared of the Cullens, they were only human, so why would I be terrified.

Okay now I'm not making sense. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" asked a voice.

"Hey Angela. It's Addie, yeah new girl; err I was wondering if tomorrow during lunch if you can tell me about..." I trailed off.

"Who?" Angela tired voice asked.

"The Cullens."

* * *

><p><strong>OooOOOooOo Semi cliffhanger kinda lol! Thank for reading!<strong>


End file.
